cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Necromancy
Overview is one of the powersets. It is a Mastermind primary power set. Command the forces of Death. Necromancy allows you to summon undead henchmen to do your bidding. Some Necromancy powers can even grant your undead henchmen additional powers. Most Undead henchmen generally have good resistances to cold, negative energy, and psionic damage as well as sleep, fear and disorient. Undead Henchmen cannot be resurrected. Power Tables Mastermind The Necromancy powerset is available as a primary powerset for Masterminds. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: |Border=1}} |Border=1}} , Self +Hit Points|Border=1}} Powers The following are powers in the Necromancy powerset. Dark Blast A long range blast of dark energy. Deals moderate negative energy damage and reduces the target's accuracy. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Dark Empowerment Dark Empowerment will permanently bestow the most powerful and darkest new powers and abilities to one undead henchman. The empowered undead will gain new abilities and powers. The powers gained are unique and dependent upon the target undead henchman that is empowered. Dark Empowerment only works on your undead henchmen and you can only empower any given undead henchman once. )}} )}} )}} Enchant Undead Enchant Undead will permanently bestow new powers and abilities to one undead henchman. The powers gained are unique and dependent upon the target undead henchman that is Enchanted. Enchant Undead only works on your undead henchmen and you can only Enchant any given undead henchman once. )}} )}} )}} )}} }} }} }} Gloom Gloom slowly drains a target of life, while reducing his accuracy. Slower than Dark Blast, but deals more damage over time. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Grave Knight You can summon one to two powerful Grave Knights (the second is available at level 24) to do your bidding. Grave Knights come well equipped with several attack powers and can be empowered with even more. You may only have two Grave Knights under your control at any given time. If you attempt to summon more Grave Knights, you can only replace the ones you have lost in battle. If you already have two, the power will fail. )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Lich Summons a dark and powerful Lich. The Lich is an undead entity that, when alive, possessed many dark powers of his own. Perhaps it was a dark wizard or powerful archvillain. Perhaps it was even a Necromancer. Now it only hungers for the souls of the living, and is quite good at feeding itself. The Lich specializes in dark control and draining powers. You may only have one Lich under your control at any given time. If you attempt to summon another Lich, the power will fail. )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Life Drain You can tap the power of the Netherworld to steal some life from a target foe and reduce his accuracy. Some of that stolen life is transferred to you in the form of hit points. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Soul Extraction You can extract the soul from one of your defeated undead henchmen and summon its spectral essence to do your bidding. The power of the soul is dependent upon the type of undead henchman you extract it from; however, it will always be one level lower than you. Unlike your other henchmen, the extracted soul is only loosely bound to your control and will eventually move on to the next world. The soul cannot gain new powers with Enchant Undead or Dark Empowerment. )}} )}} }} }} }} }} }} Zombie Horde Summons one to three Zombies (the second is available at level 6, the third at level 18) to do your bidding. Zombies are very tough but can be slow and stupid. They start out with only rudimentary melee attacks, but can be empowered with range and even life draining powers. You may only have three Zombies under your control at any given time. If you attempt to summon more Zombies, you can only replace the ones you have lost in battle. If you already have three, the power will fail. )}} }} }} }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Mastermind|Type=Summon}} Category:Summon power sets Category:Mastermind power sets